Ang Manika sa Orasa
by neophantasy
Summary: Si Sena ay isang napakakaakit-akit na bata ngunit ang ugali niya ay tila kabaliktaran ng kanyang itsura. Isang araw, isinumpa siya ng isang manika na tila ang itsura nito ay mala-prinsesa ang ganda. Ang manika na iyon ay siyang tagabantay sa Orasa (Hourglass) Pero ano nga ba ang Orasa na iyon? Anu kaya ang parusa na inihandog ng manikang ito kay Sena?


**Ang Manika Sa Orasa**

* * *

**Tauhan:**

~Sena

~Manika

~Mga Magulang ni Sena

**Tagpuan:**

~Sa Bahay ni Sena

~Sa Walang Hangganan

~Iba't ibang lugar

**Banghay:**

Si Sena ay isang napakakaakit-akit na bata ngunit ang ugali niya ay tila kabaliktaran ng kanyang itsura - Sakim, Makasarili, tamad , maaksayang at walang pakealam sa anu mang bagay, hayop, tao, pera , oras at iba pa. Paano na nga ba ang kanyang magiging kinabukasan kung ngayon palang ay wala ng saysay ang kanyang mga ginagawa. Marami siyang sinasayang, mahilig mangapi ng ibang bata at lagi nalang naguumpisa ng away, lagi nalang pinapainit ang ulo ng kanyang mga magulang. Isang araw, isinumpa siya ng isang manika na tila ang itsura nito ay mala-prinsesa ang ganda. Ang manika na iyon ay siyang tagabantay sa Orasa _(Hourglass)_ Pero ano nga ba ang Orasa na iyon? Anu kaya ang parusa na inihandog ng manikang ito kay Sena? Ma uunawan kaya nya ang tunay na halaga ng oras at buhay ng isang tao?

**Note:** This is my Project for the subject of Filipino. Our teacher asked us to write a Short Story, So here it is! After reading, Let me hear your thoughts 'kay?

* * *

Si Sena, Labin-isang taong gulang bata na may kaakit-akit na kagandahan. Subalit maganda nga siya, pangit naman ang ugali nito. "Ang kagandahan ni Sena ay tila isang balatkayo ng pangit niyang ugali." Iyon ang lagi niyang naririnig sa ibang tao."_Wala na akong pakialam doon, basta ano man ang tingin saakin ng iba, wala na akong pake alam; Kung ano ako, ako un._ "Ang pamilya ni Sena ay mayaman at siya lang ang natatanging anak ng magasawa. Ang mga magulang niya ay tagapamahala ng isang kumpanya kung saan ginagawa ang mga manika.

Tuwing kaarawan ni Sena or kung anu mang okasyon, lagi siyang nireregaluhan ng kanyang mga magulang ng mga manika. Masaya siya tuwing nakakatanggap ng regalo lalo na kapag mga manika ngunit brutal niya itong pinaglalaruan tila na wala siyang pakealam masira man o madumihan ito. Kapag ang mga ito ay nasisira, palihim niya itong tinatago upang hindi makita ng kanyang mga magulang. Dahil sa ganun, patuloy siyang binibilhan ng kanyang magulang at sinisira lang niya ng sinisira. Ito ay isa sa mga ugali na pinapakita niya kung saan sinasayang niya ang pera ng kanyang mga magulang at sinisira ang bawat pagmamahal na binibigay nila sa kanya. Masasabi mo rin na laki sa layaw si Sena. Hingi siya ng hingi sa kanyang mga magulang ng kung ano man gusto niya at at kapag binibigyan naman siya nito, pagdating ng ilang araw, ay binabalewala nalang at itataboy kung saan saan.

"Sena, ano na naman bang pinag-gagawa mo at naitawag na naman ako ng punong-guro ng iyong eskwelahan kanina? Nabalitaan ko na ang marka mo ay bumabagsak! Ilang beses ko ng sinasabi sayo na tigilan mo na yang pag aantala ng mga gawain mo, tignan mo wala ka ng natatapos. Lagi ka nalang naglalaro, nasa harap ng TV, sa harap ng computer at pagala-gala sa labas. Eh kung pera nga natin ay nasasayang na dahil sa kung ano anong gamit na pinamimili mo na wala namang silbi. Pati ang pagkain, sinasayang mo narin. Hindo mo inuubos, Alam mo bang hindi maganda iyon Sena, maraming bata ang nagugutom. Balang araw mawawalan ka na ng makakain. Kahihiyan naman sa iyo, anak ka ng mayaman, maganda batang babae pero ganito ang ugali mo? Anu ng sasabihin ng mga tao niyan?!" Iyan ang pagyamot ng kanyang ina. Nako, sawang-sawa na si Sena sa mga pinagsasabi ng kanyang ina. Para sa kanya, araw-araw na lang niya itong naririnig. Sino ba naman ang masisi kundi ang sarili niya, hindi siya laging sumusunod sa mga utos ng kanyang ina.

"Gusto ko na sana magiging maganda ang kinabukasan mo. Napakaimportante ang edukasyon, hindi mo dapat ito binabalewala." Ang sabi ng kanyang Ina.

"Eh nay, masaya naman na ako ngayon ah. Basta may TV, mapaglalaruan lalo na ung mga manika, may pera, magiging masaya ako, magagawa ko lahat ng gusto ko. Pahirap lang sa akin ang pagaaral… Nakakasakit ng ulo!" Ang singit ni Sena sa paguusap ng kanyang ama at ina.

"Pero iba parin ang nag-aaral at gumagawa ng tama. Masmaganda ang maidudulot noon kung gagawin mo iyon dahil sa kasalukuyan ang mga ginagawa mo ay walang maidudulot sa kinabukasan mo." Ang sabi ng kanyang tatay. Pero sadyang matigas nga talaga ang ulo ni Sena, hindi niya pinakinggan ang mga salita ng kanyang magulang. Umalis lamang siya ng hindi inuubos ang pagkain at umakyat sa kanyang kwarto. Hindi na naman siya nag-aral at magdamag na naman sa harap ng kompyuter at tila ginagawa na naman ang mga bagay na walang silbi. May mga takdang-aralin na kailangan niyang gawin ngunit ipinapagliban na naman ito sa Bukas. Tuwing may mga proyekto, lagi na lang siyang nahuhuli sa pagpasa. Kapag naman nagkakaruon sila ng pagsusulit, lagi siyang bumabagsak dahil sa katamaran niyang mag-aral, eh halos hindi na siya nakikinig sa kanyang guro at tinutulugan na lamang ang bawat klase.

Sa kanyang paglaki, palala rin ng palala ang kanyang hindi magandang ugali. Siya halos ang nagdudulot ng gulo o away sa kung sino man, sa mga ganitong kaso pilit niyang isinisisi sa iba na sila ang may kasalanan at hindi siya. Sa kanyang ika-labindawalang taong kaarawan, may ibinigay ang kanya Ina sa kanya. Isang napakagandang Manika. Natuwa si Sena sa kanyang natanggap na regalo.

"Anak, siguraduhin mo na iingatan mo yan. Iba yan kaysa sa mga karaniwang na manika na ibinibigay namin. Ang manika na iyan ay naipamana sa akin ng iyong Lola, ang aking Nanay. Gusto ko na ikaw naman ngayon ang magtatago niyan." Ang pakiusap ng kanyang Ina. Napaka espesyal ng manika na iyon, masasayang lang ito kung mapupunta sa kamay ni Sena. Wala siyang pakealam diba? Itataboy lang niya ito na parang asong iniwan sa kalsada.

"At Sena, sabi sa aking ng Lola mo na ang manika na iyan ay napakaespesyal. Isa nang pamahiin na kapag ginawan mo ito ng masama, may kung anong pwedeng mangyari. Kaya, ingatan mo ito ng husto. " Napaisip si Sena._'Oh, napakaespesyal? Manika lang naman ito, ano ba ang espesyal sa manika? Pamahiin lang naman yun, di naman talaga nangyayari yung mga ganun eh. Bahala na. Sa wakas at may bago na naman akong mapaglalaruan!.'_

Sa mga sumunod na araw, madalas nang pumunta si Sena sa liwasan kasama ang kanyang bagong manika ng hindi nag papaalam sa kanyang Ina. Dinadala niya ito kung saan-saan at nilalaro na parang basura. Kadalasa'y nailalaglag niya ito sa mga maduduming lapag at kadalasan rin na nasisira niya ang damit nito. Nakikipaglaro din siya sa mga ibang bata at kadalasan rin na nagkakaruon ng away dahil sa kanya. Marami siyang batang inaapi at pinagtatawanan at marami pang ginagawa na hindi tama. _Nakakahiya naman sa isang batang babaeng maganda._

Laging gabi na umuuwi si Sena at laging galit na ina ang sumasalubong sa kanya. Pagkauwi niya, balik siya sa kanyang kwarto gumawa ng mga bagay-bagay na hindi makabuluhan. Dumaan ang ilang araw, ang dating bagong manika na ibinigay sa kanya ay ngayon marumi, madungis at sira sira na. Pinabayaan narin ito ni Sena, hindi na man lang ito nilinis o inayos.

Isang Gabi, ang manika na iyon ay biglang gumalaw. Ang mga hiwalay hiwalay na parte nito ay umiling-iling at unti unting nagsama-sama. Nang ito'y muling nabuo, lumapit ito sa higaan ni Sena. Nagising si at laking gulat niya ay nakita niya ang Manikang itinaboy niya. Napasigaw si Sena at pilit na tinatawag ang kanyang magulang.

"Sumigaw ka man ng sumigaw walang makakarinig sa iyo." Ang sabi ng manika. Ang boses nito ay tila nakakapanindig ng mga balahibo dahil sa malumanay nitong tinig. Nanginginig si Sena sa sobrang takot at pilit na ginigising ang sarili dahil baka panaginip lamang itong nakikita niya.

"Hindi ito panaginip Sena." Ang sagot ng manika. "Totoo ako at wala ka ng magagawa dahil itinigil ko ang oras ng kasalukuyan. At ngayon, tignan mo ang itsura ko. Tignan mo kung ano ang naging kahihinatnan ng pagmamaltrato na ginawa mo sa akin. Ito, Sira-sira… Madumi… Pangit…"

"Sino ka ba?! Ano ka ba talaga?! D-Diba manika ka lang! Hindi ka dapat nagsasalita, laruan ka lang!

"Oo, Manika ako… Pero paano kung ang manika na iyong pinaglalaruan ay may buhay, may damdamin… gaganituhin mo rin ba sila? Dahil lang ba na isa lang akong laruan, kung ano-ano nalang ang gagawin mo sa akin?" Sa sinabi sa kanya ng manika hindi na makapagsalita si Sena at hindi makapaniwala sa kanyang nakikita ngayon.

"Alam mo ba kung ano mangyayari kung hindi mo babaguhin iyang pangit mong ugali? Isipin mo, pano kung ikaw ang Manika na itong kinakausap mo… Marumi, madungis, Pangit at sira-sira… Naiisip mo ba kung ano ang magiging kinabukasan mo kung itinataboy mo lang ang buhay mo na parang isang walang kwentang manika? Sa mga oras na sinayang mo sa mga walang silbing bagay ay tulad na rin ng pagtataboy sa sarili mong buhayIpaparanas ko sa iyo kung ano ang magiging buhay mo kapag pinagpatuloy mo pa iyang pangit mong ugali... Ipaparanas ko sa iyo ang magiging epekto ng mga mali mong ginawa sa kapwa at ipaparanas ko rin sayo ang paghihirap na idinulot mo sa iba." Nadala siya sa kakatitig sa kaakit-akit na kagandahan ng mga mata ng manika nang hindi niya namalayan na nag iba ang kanyang paligid. Napunta siya sa ibang dimensyon kung saan ipakikita kung ano ang magiging kinabukasan niya.

Nagulat si Sena ng Makita niya ang sarili sa gitna ng kawalan. Walang mga puno, gusali, kalsada, hayop , kahit mga tao, Wala. "Hello? May tao po ba diyan? Nasaan ako?" Ang boses ni Sena na may halong takot ay umaalingawngaw sa lahat ng dako ng walang lamang lugar. _'Nasaan ba ako? Nasaan sila?'_ Paikot-ikot si Sena sa gitna ng kawalan, sumisindak at umiiyak. Napatigil siya at kitang kita niya sa sarili niyang mga mata ang sumunod na pangyayari-Mga puno, gusali, hayop, mga tao at iba pa ay unti unting lumitaw. Pagdaan ng mga ilang sandali, nang mabuo na ang paligid, unang una niyang napansin ay hindi gumagalaw ang lahat. Nawala ang kanyang takot at napalitan ito ng Tuwa. _Bakit nga ba bigla na lang siyang natuwa?_

"Kamusta Sena, mukang masayang masaya ka ata." _'kilala ko ang boses na iyon ah..'_ "Kita mo ba na hindi lahat gumagalaw?" Muling nakita ni Sena ang manika na kausap niya kanina, nabighani siya sa kanyang nakita. Isang napakagandang dalagita na may mala prinsesang kasuotan. Ang dating marumi, madungis at sira sirang manika ay nagiba anyo. "Wow, maayos mo naman po pala ung sarili niyo eh! Ang ganda ganda mo na po o!" Ang sagot ni Sena, tila parang nakalimutan na ang mga naging pangyayari bago siya nakarating sa kung ano mang lugar na itong kinatatayuan niya." Tumawa lamang ang Manika na ngayon ay isang tao."Masaya ho ako, sobrang saya po! Kung hindi po sila makakagalaw edi magagawa ko lahat ng gusto ko diba?! Yey!." Ayun, si Sena gumagawa ng mga kalokohan at mga bagay na gusto niyang gawin.. Kumain ng kumain, magkalat, manguha ng mga bagay-bagay sa tindahan ng walang bayad at marami pa na ikakasiya niya. Sa tabi ng katulad-tao na manika, may lumitaw na isang malaking orasa. Kitang kita mo ang mabilis na pag agos ng buhangin; Pinapakita na _'Time is Ticking'_. Iniwan niya ang orasa sa gitna, tinignan lamang niya si Sena habang nagsasaya at naglaho na ng parang bula.

Pagdaan ng parang ilang araw, naging malungkot si Sena dahil wala siyang makausap na sino man. Nagsasaya at nagagawa nga niya lahat pero wala naman siyang makausap, nakakainip. Nakatulog siya at paggising niya, nagiba ang kanyang paligid at ang kanyang itsura. Ang dating batang Sena ay isa nang dalaga ngunit naging _clueless_ siya sa kanyang pagbabago ng katawan.. Pakiramdam niya na panaginip lang ang kaninang nakita niya – ang mga tao ay hind gumagalaw. Napansin niya ang napakalaking orasa sa paligid niya ngunit hindi lang man niya ito binigyan ng pansin. Dito, sa lugar na ito, parang normal na buhay lang ang hinaharap ni Sena, young totoong buhay niya. Pero dito na niya naranasan ang mawalan ng makakain kaya naghirap siyang maghanap nito. Dito na rin niya naranasan ang panlalait, alipustahin at panggugulo ng iba sa kanya. Hindi niya nakayanang lumaban dahil nangingibabaw ang mga nakakasagupa niya. Muling natakot si Sena at naging malungkot. Muli siyang nakatulog sa kanyang pagiyak at sa paggising niya, iba na naman ang itsura ng paligid. _'Panaginip ba itong nakikita ko…'_

Nang magbago na naman ang paligid, nagbago rin ulit ang itsura ni Sena. Sa pagdilat ng kanyang mga mata, nakita na naman niya ang malaking Orasa. Para bang hindi ito umaalis. At sa nakikita niya, kumakalahati na ang buhangin sa loob. Ngayon, isa na ganap na babae si Sena. Napakaganda at balingkinitan. Dito na niya naranasan ang magiging kinabukasan niya kapag hindi siya umasenso sa pagaaral at patuloy na pagsasayang ng pera. Nakita niya na hindi siya agad nakapagtapos ng highschool at colegio. Nakikita niya na yung iba niyang kamag-aral dati ay napakasaya at may sarili ng pamilya. Sa pagdating sa paghahanap ng trabaho, maraming hindi tumanggap sa kanya at tila nauwi siya sa mga murang trabaho. Naging mahirap din sa kanya ang buhay dahil hindi siya nagtitipid ng pera, marami siyang inaasikasong babayarin upang mabuhay ang sarili niya. Pinakita na, hinding-hindi makakayanan ni Sena ang kinabukasan niyang ganito. Hirap na Hirap. Nagpakita sa kanya ang manika. "Manika? Bakit ganito na po ang nangyayari? Panaginip lang ba ito? Hindi pa ako ganito, diba bata pa lang talaga ako? Bakit ang bilis ko tumanda? At ngayon, hirap na hirap na ako sa anu man tong hinaharap ko…" Ang tanong ni Sena tila sobrang pagod, dalamhati at malungkot. Hindi talaga niya maunawaan ang nangyayari. Ngumiti lamang ang manika at pinatulog si Sena.

Pagdilat ng kanyang mga mata, walang kawalan na naman ang kanyang nakita. Parang noong unang pagdating niya sa dimensyon na ito ngunit ngayon madilim ang paligid. Nagulat siya ng makita ang kanyang kalagayan. "Bakit ganito na ang itsura ko?! Pangit, kulubot ang balat at uugod-ugod?! Naging isa akong matanda." Si Sena ay sumisindak ng makita ang sarili. "Ano to, Nasaan ako? ano ba ang nangyayari?! Hindi ko na alam!" Ang hiyaw ni Sena. "Manika, ikaw ba ang gumagawa nito?!" ang tanong ni Sena, nasasabik siyang Makita ang manika. Tila hilung-hilo at gulung-gulo na siya sa mga nararanasan niya, para bang paikot ikot ang paligid. Nagpakita ang manika kay Sena sa gitna ng dilim, hawak hawak ang malaking orasa. "Oo ako lahat ang may kagagawan nitong nararanasan mo ngayon."

"Nakikita mo itong hawak ko?"

"Yan ang orasang nakikita ko lagi tuwing nagigising ako at nagbabago ang paligid. At… mukang paubos na yung buhangin sa loob ngayon."

"Tama. Sa nakikita mo ngayon paubos na nga ang buhangin sa loob. Ito ay ang oras ng buhay mo."

"Ang ibig sabihin ba niyan ay pagnaubos na ang buhangin sa loob, mamatay na ako?"

" Tama ka ulit diyan. Hindi mo binigyan ng pansin ang Orasa tuwing nakikita mo ito, para narin itong _'hindi mo binibigyan pansin ang kahalagahan ng oras ng buhay mo'_. Pinabilis ko ang oras ng buhay mo upang makita mo ang magiging kinabukasan mo. Iyang paghihirap na nakita mo ay nagsimula kung saan noong bata ka pa ay marami kang hindi nagawang tama at hindi makabuluhan sa buhay mo. Simula ng dumating ka sa dimension na ito, nakatigil ang oras sa katunayan. Naalala mo pa ba ung mga kasiyahan na ginawa mo nung pagdatin mo dito? Mabilis na nawawala ang oras mo noon at wala kang nagawang katinuan sa araw na iyon, sarili mo lang ang inisip mo magdamag. Iyon ang magiging kinabukasan mo kapag ipinagpatuloy mo pa yang hindi mo magandang ugali. Oh ano, Handa ka na bang harapin ang katapusan mo?

"Hindi ko pa po gustong mamatay!"

"Sa nakakikita ko handa ka ng mamatay… Naging masaya ka na at kuntento sa buhay sa kasalukuyan."

"Eh kung mamatay ako malulungkot sila Nanay at Tatay, diba? Ako lang ang natatanging anak nila, hindi pwede na basta basta na lang akong mawawala…Hindi ko lang man sila nakasama sa dimensyon na ito. "

"Itinaboy ka na nila sa dimensyong ito dahil sa pangit mong ugali. Wala silang napapala sa kanilang anak kung tintataboy lang rin naman sila ng sarili nilang anak. Sa totoong buhay, nagpapakita ka ba ng pagmamalasakit sa mga magulang mo, sa kapwa mo at sa iba pang tao? Sa mga ginagawa nila? Sa mga binibigay nila sa iyo? Eh diba, tinataboy mo lang ang mga ito. Kung wala ka namang gagawing bagay na makabuluhan at makakabuti sa iyo, sa mga magulang mo, at sa kapwa mo, masmabuti na atang mawala ka sa mundong iyon. Ano pa ang pinunta mo sa mundong iyon kung wala ka namang ginagawang makabuluhan sa buhay mo. Kailangan mo nang magdesisyon… Gusto mo pa bang bumalik? Mukhang nagging masaya ka na dito, nagawa mo na ang lahat ng gusto mo. Pero sa dulo nakita mo ang mga naging kapalit, hindi ba? At kung babalik ka, kailangan mong mangako na hinding hindi ka na magsasayang ng oras, gagawin mo angmga tama at makabuluhan, humingi ng tawad sa lahat ng taong minaltrato mo ng hindi maganda, magaral ng mabuti at ayusin mo lahat ng mga problema na dinulot mo sa kapwa mo."

Habang umaagos ang buhangin sa loob ng orasa, pinagisipan ito ni Sena. Katiting na lamang ang buhangin ang natitira, kapag ito'y naubos ng hindi pa siya nakakapagdesisyon, tuluyan na siyang mawawala sa mundo. Sampung Segundo nalang at nanginginig na sa takot si Sena. Ano na ang gagawin niya? Naging masaya na siya, kuntento na siya pero ung mga nakita niyang kapalit? Hindi maganda ang magiging kinabukasan niya…"Hindi… Hindi maganda ang magiging kinabukasan ko sa aking nakita…. " Limang Segundo na lamang…"Ayoko magkaroon ng ganung kinabukasan…" _Apat…_ "Nauunawaan ko na ang lahat" _Tatlo_... "Babalik na po ako! Gusto ko ng bumalik!" _Dalawa…_ "Pinapangako ko po na itatama ko na ang lahat ng ginawa kong mali!" Sumigaw si Sena, punong puno ng determinasyon, pinagsisisihan na niya lahat ng ginawa niyang mali. Sisiguraduhin na niya talaga na gagawa siya ng tama. Habang maaga pa, gagawin na niya ang lahat na maikakakabuti sa sarili at sa kapwa niya."Tama ang naging desisyon mo Sena. Maari ka ng bumalik. Pero Sena, Maraming oras ang nasayang mo at hindi mo na ito maaring ibalik. Gawan mo ng paraan upang makabawi ka sa mga oras na sinayang mo."

Nagising bigla si Sena sa kanyang higaan. Bumalik na siya sa totoong buhay. "Ano ang nangyari? Panaginip lang ba iyon? Pero parang hindi…. Nakabalik na ba ako? Ha, bumalik na ako sa dati! Nay? Tay?" Dali-dali siyang pumunta sa kusina at Tuwang tuwa ng makita niya ang kaniyang mga magulang, nakangiti at masayang kumakain ng agahan. Bumalik si Sena sa kanyang kwarto at hinanap ang manikang kumausap sa kanya. "Maraming salamat Manika. Tutuparin ko po ang lahat ng sinabi nyo po sa akin. Marami akong natutunan sa mga ipinakita niyo po sa akin. Sisiguraduhin ko na po na magbabago ako." Kinuha ni Sena ang Sira sirang manika.

Hinding hindi makakalimutan ni Sena ang ipinadanas sa kanya ng Manika. Ngayon, malaki na ang ipinagbago niya. Ang dating Senang may pangit na Ugali ay ngayon ay napakabait na.

Sa katapusan, ang manika ay nakalagay sa lamesa ni Sena, Malinis, Maganda at Maayos. Nalaman niya na ang Manika na iyon ay ang tagabantay ng Orasa ng kanilang pamilya. At Ang Orasa na hawa-hawak ng manikang iyon ay ang Buhay ni Sena at ngayon, Maganda at Tagumpay ang buhay ni Sena.

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
